villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Diablo the Raven
Familiar of Maleficent Diablo is Maleficent's pet raven and magic familiar, frequently appearing alongside his mistress in the villain tournaments, where he is only rarely seen on his own. He first appeared in the Disney animated film Sleeping Beauty. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: The Dark Council Diablo appears in the early events of the war, along with her mistress, when she senses the threat of Chernabog and his brothers, and calls the most powerful wizards of the world to form the Dark Council, a faction which could prevent Chernabog's rise in the mortal universe. However, he didn't get featured in the final battle on Bald Mountain. Cameo Appearances Diablo's role, during the events of the first war, was not much efficient, appearing only in several occasions, along with his mistress. He had made his appearance during Maleficent's vistit at Russia, threating the young Czar prince, Ivan, and his royal advisor, Ludmilla, who plot to take the throne of Russia by taking out both Ivan and Maleficent. Another cameo of the raven was at the palace of Egypt, the Horned King's recent base of operations, after the pharaoh Rameses, lost his battle with the Lich King. Later, Diablo appears in the Palace of Justice in France, along with the dark fairy. Maleficent approaches Frollo for a powefull alliance, after the Horned King's defeat, which the judge agreed to that offer since he wants more powerfull allies against his enemies. The Battle In Egypt Diablo plays a more significant role in the events of the war. He leads Maleficent's goons to the battle against the Lizardmen and the Egyptian Army, after Rameses and Rothbart managed to take out Maleficent's second in command ally, Lady Tremaine, Diablo, leaves quickly Egypt, only to be turned into stone by Rothbart's magic, much to Maleficnet's horror. Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Return Diablo has a greater symbolic role in the second war, as his resurrection is the primary test of Jafar's new genie powers. Later, Maleficent and Diablo welcomes the sea-wtich, Ursula to their faction. Celebration And New Enemies Diablo was presented in the Forbidden Mountains, when Jafar eliminate the world's leader and most hateful enemy of Maleficent, Ruber. However, after Evil Lyn invades her castle, Maleficent took Diablo to the Snake Mountains, where the evil lord, Skeletor, Evil Lyn's master, was residing in. Maleficent warned the skeleton warrior to attack her domain again, only to leave a furious Maleficent, when she encounters one of her previous allies, Lady Tremaine, in the services of Skeletor, explaining that the noblewoman was abandoned by the dark in the first war. Not only that but Skeletor resources from Lady Tremaine made his final decision to attack Maleficent's domain. Maleficent then left the castle preparing her forces for the upcoming battle. The Battle Oof The Forbidden Mountains Diablo plays a minor role in the final events of the second war, leading again the goons to the fight against Skeletor forces. He has no more footage afterwards. Disney Villains War A Quick Defeat After witnessing the supposed death of Hades by the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier, and the fall of Queen Grimhilde at the hands of the noblewoman, Lady Tremaine, he rustled quickly to the Forbidden Mountains to warn Maleficent about the war's recent events. Unfortunately he was noticed by the noblewoman and before he can deliver his message to his mistress, Lady Tramaine turned him into a stone statue, much to Maleficent's dismay and rage when she met him outside of her chamber. Disney Villains War 2 Resurrection Into New Levels After the rise of Chernabog and his dark minions, the Black God spread his evil in every of the Animated Universe. Unfortunately one part of the Great Evil released Diablo from his stone prison, ready to follow his mistress's commands again. However he learned that Maleficent had previously defeated in the Underworld, leaving only her dark cape in that area. Taking the cape to his advantage, he travelled in one of theportals, whom the Great Evil has opened during the final events of the war, to the Multiverse. There he dropped the cape, learning that if one person who previously died in his own dimension and transfered to another dimension, his dark memories will ressurect him in his previously state. That happens with Maleficent, who awakes in another universe and think a way about conquering it. Afterwards Diablo has not a major role after these events. He was last seen with his mistress, in the Animated Universe, when she rejects Hades's help after she learned his betrayal with Mirage, when Maleficent travelled to Grimhilde's castle and cured her from Doctor Facilier's Friends influence and when Maleficent introduces to the Evil Queen her own forces. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Diablo leads the the battle front of Maleficent's army against the barbarian forces of the Horned King. Unfortunately, the Horned King overpowers the monsters and turns Diablo to stone. His defeat is avenged by Maleficent, who moments later witness his fate. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney VillainsCategory:Frollo's AllianceCategory:The Horned King's AllianceCategory:HenchmenCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains WarCategory:Maleficent's AllianceCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains WarCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs VillainsCategory:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Disney Villains WarCategory:Marvel Disney Villains WarCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Animal VillansCategory:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains WarCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game VillainsCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains warCategory:Kingdom Hearts Villains And BossesCategory:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:The Dark CouncilCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Victims of DevimonCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:CharactersCategory:Villains Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Dragons Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Familiars Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)